


The boy in Beacon Tower, and the Silver Eye girl

by WritingSloth



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, awkward beans being awkward, basically just RWBY but Oscar is ozpin's ward and he live at Beacon, i'm slow at writing, morally grey ozpin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSloth/pseuds/WritingSloth
Summary: Ruby Rose is a student at one of the best huntsman academies in all of Remnant. One day she meet a mysterious boy, who was not supposed to leave his tower. The more she learned about him the more mysterious the boy, the school and even Remnant Became.-sorry I'm bad at Summaries
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, eventually probably Rosegarden
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	The boy in Beacon Tower, and the Silver Eye girl

**Author's Note:**

> Frist time sharing one of my fics on a public platform. I wrote this a while ago, Might continue it if people like it.

Ruby Rose was humming to herself a smile on her face A lunch tray in hand. She was walking through one of the many courtyards of Beacon Academy. It have been a good day, In fact it's been a good year. well technically she only been at Beacon for 2 months, but have been a good two months and she was sure the rest of the year will go just as well. When she first got to Beacon Academy she was worried. Worried that people would treat her differently for skipping two grades, Worried that she won't be able to handle the workload, and of course worried about making friends. Ruby wasn't the most social person. she wasn't like Yang all smiles, confidence, and puns. she is more scatterbrain she the type of person who would ramble about weapons upgrades, and the newest issue of her favorite comic books for hours. she is kind of socially awkward. So the idea of going to a new school having to make new friends frankly terrified her. she was scared that Yang would go off without her make friends, and leave her behind. All the fears she had when she was first came into Beacon was completely wrong though. She found kind people in the school, she was able to handle the workload, and most importantly she was able to make friends. She got on A team with the most amazing people who actually liked her. will beside Weiss, but they are working on it. they will be BFFs one day, she just know it. Plus she made friends with Team JNPR. Hey at this point she would call herself pretty competent in the making friends category, Heck, she may even call herself an experts in that category. Ruby let out a snort giggling to herself as she stopped walking "yeah right, a friend expert not even a thing what got me on that spiel? Being all Nostalgic thinking about the first day of school" She thought to herself. Oh yeah. It's that today just like back then, She is not having lunch with her friends, but instead heading out to the back courtyard alone to eat with chickens. Frankly she like having her lunch with chickens, and She kind of missed it. feeding Chickens is relaxing. she went out there quite often the first couple weeks of school. Before the team work-on Team Ruby really got going, and before being good friends with Team JRPN, But today none of her friends could make it to lunch. Team JNPR was spending their lunch time in detention, and as for her team, Blake and yang was doing a study session for a class that Ruby wasn't taking, and Weiss was having a lunch meeting with her sister. it's basically having a video call, While they eat lunch, and talked about the really boring Atlas stuff that Ruby doesn't really care about. So today Ruby have the chance to catch up with her Feathered Friends.   


Ruby pulled out her phone out of her pocket, and checked the time. "I better hurry up before lunch is over" She said activating her semblance. She ran her petals going every which way. Her red cape blowing in the wind, As she past teachers, students, and jumped over some bushes. In less than 10 seconds she was there in the back courtyard of the school. This part of the school has always been pretty desolate, She rarely saw many people walking by. This place was to far away from the classrooms and the dorms so students never really hanged round there. That's why Ruby liked it there, it was quiet and peaceful. This courtyard was much like the others at Beacon Academy, green grass, trees spotting the edges and a fountain in the middle, But what made this place different than the other Courtyards at Beacon was in one corner there was a large chicken coop with a fence surrounding it. So the chickens could walk around, and not get lost. She was walking up to the fountain when she noticed something. She stopped "Now that's something very unusual" She thought. There was actually another person here. It was a boy with dark brown hair and tan skin. He was wearing a beacon uniform jacket. From where she was standing she could only see the back of him. He had his back up against the edge of the fountain. Ruby got a little closer. she could see that the boy had a book in his lap. He was looking at the chickens walking around in their pen. Occasionally he looked down at his book and scribble something down in it. She lean foreword, but was too far away to see what he was writing. Ruby just stood there. She did not know what to do. should she say hi? Introduce herself? or should she just turn away, and go sit on the opposite side of the fountain before he noticed her. She didn't want to interrupt him he seemed really focused on what he was doing. Ruby shook her head making up her mind. Deciding to turn around, and leave the boy alone, but right before she was able to the boy looked up. He finally notice that Ruby was standing there. His hazel eyes met her silver. She froze. Introducing myself it is she thought. "umm HI! I'm Ruby Is it okay if I join you for lun-" Ruby cut off her introduction as she noticed the boy's face. Which was one of surprise for not being alone. That quickly turned into an expression of uncertainty, and then was that fear on his face. The boy scrambled to his feet. He quickly hugged his book to his chest then ran away. Ruby was shocked "bye I guess" She mumbled as she watched the boy as he fled the courtyard, and in to one of the school's corridors. "What was that about?" she said to herself. No one ever ran away from her before. Well beside Grimms, and wannabe robbers, but no regular people ever ran away from her before, and especially never in fear. Ruby sat down on the edge of the fountain in a huff "I guess I'm not as good at making friends as I thought" She said as she pulled off a piece of her sandwich crust. she flung the crust at the chicken coop, and watched one of the chickens jump up, And catch it in its beak. Ruby ate her lunch, as she listen to the soft clucking of the chickens. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something glistening in the grass. She picked it up, It was a fancy green pen with a golden nib, and a golden clip which was in the shape of a dragon. "cool" she whispered. "must have belong to the guy who was sitting here" Ruby thought. she looked behind her hoping that's he was still near by, but the boy was long gone. Right then the bell rang signaling that her lunch period was over. Ruby put the pen in her skirt pocket "I'll just give it to him the next time I see him." She said as she stood up. She stretch her hands over her head and let out a yawn. she catch her reflection in the fountain water, she wind looking closer at the water. "What! How did I not notice this! in her reflection her hair was a mess. It was wind blown and twigs, leaves, and even some potato chips from her lunch where all tangled up in her hair. It must have happened when I activated my semblance "So much for first impressions." she said as she shook her head like a dog. All of the things that were stuck in her hair fell out, Then with her hands she patted down her hair. "oh well, can't be late for class" she says activating her semblance once again, running in the direction of the class rooms.  


Later that night Ruby was in her room with the rest of her team. She was in her bed laying on her back, Doing tune-ups to Crescent Rose. "Dad told you not to work on Crescent Rose in bed" Yang reminded Ruby as she looked up from her magazine.   
"yeah yeah I know." Ruby said hopping down from her bed. She was heading over to her desk when something fell from her pocket. It was the pen she picked up earlier. seeing it remind her of the weird encounter she had that morning. She picked up the pen again.  
"Hey guys, Did I tell you guys about what happened to me today at lunch?"  
"nope" says yang. Weiss and Blake also shook their head in the negative.  
"I must have forgotten to tell you guys. Well today at lunch I went to go eat with the chickens, and I saw another person there. I never seen him around school before. When I went to introduce myself he just ran away! Isn't that weird!" Ruby said finishing her story  
Weiss turn around in her chair, she was doing her homework. "someone ran away from you, well I don't think that's weird. What did you do to make him run?" said Weiss  
"Nothing!" Ruby said waving her arms in the air.  
"Hmm I doubt it." Weiss answered   
Ruby just stuck out her tongue and response   
"I agree with Weiss, well not about the guy running away from you. That was a little weird, but I don't see anything weird about seeing someone you haven't met before. Beacon may be a small school, but their are still plenty of people that go here that we haven't met yet." said Blake  
"yeah I guess, I just got a weird feeling about him. Well anyway, He forgot is pen when he left. I want to find him so I can give it back to him." Ruby said holding up the pen.  
"can I see that" said Blake  
"Sure" she said handing over the pen  
Blake looked at it closely "seems like it is made out of Jade."  
"what!? Give me that!" Weiss said snatching the pen away from Blake.  
"Sure no need to say please or anything." Blake grumbled   
"I'm sorry please give me that." Weiss said still holding the pen in her hand. Weiss looked closely at the pen.  
"Yep this is real Jade, and the gold part looked like it is real too. Depending on whether or not it was machine made or handmaid it could be worth anywhere between 300 to 500 lien." Weiss said ending her appraisal.   
"WHAT!? Why in the world would a pen ever cost that much! Ruby yelled.   
"No foolin?" Yang said as she jumped down from her top bunk. she walked over and grab the pen from Weiss.  
"Hey!" Weiss protest  
"We should sell it" Yang said with a devilish smile on her face.   
"NO! No way! We are not selling it! We are going to give the pen back to the guy who lost it!" Ruby told them grabbing the pen back from yang.  
"I know, I was just messing with you. Yang said with a laugh rustling ruby's hair. "We will help you find him. right gang" yang continued looking at Blake and Weiss. "I guess we have nothing better to do" Blake said "I suppose" Weiss added   
"Aw thank you guys." said ruby as she walked over to her desk and put the pen in one of the desk's drawers.  
-End Chapter one-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like what I have so far.


End file.
